(Applicant's Abstract) The Mouse Lung Physiology Core will perform pulmonary function testing of mice in vivo to assess basal function and airway hyperreactivity. Such testing provided by the Core is an essential component for four of the projects requiring evaluation of mice in terms of airway inflammation, airway hyperreactivity and lung physiology in this SCOR Program. The Core facility will perform immunizations in mice, and assess their response to such immunization. Several methodologies to assess airway hyperreactivity have been established in the Core facilities, including a "mast cell independent" model, and a "mast cell dependent" model. While most of the assessments of airway hyperreactivity will utilize an unrestrained system, in some instances, mice will be anesthetized, intubated, mechanically ventilated and placed in a whole body plethysmograph. The Core will also routinely perform bronchoalveolar lavage of lungs to assess pulmonary cellular inflammation, and will also obtain blood and tissues for investigators. When necessary, the Core will perform cytokine analysis on bronchoalveolar lavage fluid and assess cytokine responses in bronchial lymph nodes of immunized mice. Carrying out these studies as part of a core laboratory will promote consistency in methodology and also will facilitate interactions among the PIs and personnel of the four Projects. The Core will be directed by an experienced investigator (Dale T. Umetsu, MD, PhD), who will be assisted by an investigator will significant experience in human pulmonary function testing (John L. Faul, MD). In addition, the procedures conducted in the core will be performed by personnel with considerable experience in these techniques.